pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive:E/A Speedbooking
Speedbooking for elementalist in HM. Against the Charr Attributes and Skills prof=Elementalist/Assassin earth=12+1+3 shadow=3 ene=12+1FleshAuraof EarthBattle Standard of HonorArmorHim"ChargeMindbender/build Equipment *Armor **All Survivor or Blessed Insignia **Major Vigor at least **Attunement Runes *Weapons **Staff +20% enchanting +5 energy +5 energy while enchanted Usage Use Mindblender to run. Before the location where you can start the quest there is a group with Skale Lasher, cast Stoneflesh Aura, Obsidian Flesh, Mindbender and run avoiding them (speed is enough if you have a decent asuran rank, if not then use this in nm until you get a decent asuran rank) and start the quest. At first charr group cast Mindbender, Obsidian Flesh, Stoneflesh wait until they move from the bridge then run past the bridge (strangely they don't follow at all). Use Mindbender to run avoiding all the charr patrols. Enter Charr fort, cast Stoneflesh Aura, Armor of Earth, Mindbender, Obsidian Flesh without aggroing (Devourer Catapult will come after you, avoid getting bodyblock by it). Run to Harvest Soulreign use Death's Charge on him, recast Stoneflesh Aura (you have to time everything right, Stoneflesh should be almost recharged when you are near Harvest Soulreign also you should be enchanted with Mindbender) Ebon, Sliver, Finish him (you should be enchanted with Mindbender when u cast Ebon and Sliver else there are some chances to fail, Savage Shot can intrerupt Ebon or Sliver if MindBender is not on). Here are 2 movies: Road to the quest Against the Charr Curse of the Nornbear Attributes and Skills prof=Elementalist/Assassin water=11+1+3 shadow=12 ene=6+1ParadoxFormof Distressof MistArmorMindbenderInverterAm unstoppable"/build Equipment *Armor **All Survivor or Blessed Insignia **Major Vigor at least **Attunement Runes *Weapons **Staff +20% enchanting +5 energy +5 energy while enchanted Usage The main idea is to be covered with SF and one armour while u run and escape the mobs. Let the Mandragors kill the henchies and the heroes that have ress skill (removing ress skill from heroes is better). Cast Deadly Paradox, Shadow form, Shroud of Distress Frigid Armor, Mindbender, while the henchies are fighting the Mandragors runn pass them from the left of the tree cause else the ressurection shire will activate and you will fail the run, avoid the first Giants patrol (easy to do it cause it will go right), wait between the first and the second Giants patrols until the second Giants patrol reaches the thrid one, recast Deadly Paradox, Shadow form, Shroud of Distress Frigid Armor, Mindbender, I Am unstoppable run to second Nornbear spawn spot (u will have to recast deadly paradox, shadow form, if Mindbender is almost over cast Armor of Mist, it will take a couple of tries until you will do it without dieing :)), when you reach the second Nornbear spawn location mobs will stop following you. Wait there for energy recharge. When 3th patrol (it think it's 3rd, it can be second, anyway one of the patrols you bypass) pass the entrace that goes to first Nornbear spawn cast cast Deadly Paradox, Shadow form, Shroud of Distress Frigid Armor, Mindbender move to that entrace; wait until the Giant patrol (4th, it will be in front of you) moves to left and until Mandragors go left too, wall it and stop before spawning the Nornbear (there is a small entrace in the wall just before spawning the Nornbear, wait there, Mandragors will not see u there, u are outside their aggro range) (u can do it also when the Giants and the mandragors are at right, there is a safe spot in left too), cast Deadly Paradox, Shadow form, Shroud of Distress, Frigid Armor, Mindbender move to Nornbear spawn location, don't wait there, run (with some luck Nornbear will not follow u) (u should wait until the Mandragors are close to right wall before running to Nornbear spawn location), when Mindbender is almost gone cast Armor of Mist, use I Am unstobable if a Giants group follow u, run to the second Nornbear spawn location, before reaching that spot Giants will stop following you, stay close to wall and don't reach the Nornbear second spawn location, wait for energy regen, cast Deadly Paradox, Shadow form, Shroud of Distress, Frigid Armor, Mindbender, spawn the Nornbear, don't wait to his spawn location (you just move to that location and run away), recast Deadly Paradox, Shadow form before reaching the Giants patrol (last patrol), cast Armor of Mist, run pass that patrol, use I Am unstoppable when the Giants patrol see you. If needed recast Deadly Paradox, Shadow form, Shroud of Distress, Frigid Armor, Mindbender. Die at last Nornbear spawn. Cast PI on the Nornbear, the rest of the party will kill him. You will take damage, if done right Shadow Form will stop mobs from casting spells on you, Frigid Armor (Armor of Mist) and Shroud of Distress will be enough to keep you alive. If you use any cons to run then drop Armor of mist for Ebon Assasin and Mindbender for and Water damage skill (Ice Spear or Icy Prism). Cons that increase your speed will help you a lot. Need practice until you will find the safe spots. Sif anf Jora can be a problem, cause they autoress and can bring mobs to safe spots. If you use Armor of Mist and it runs out and you still have to run (cause you have mobs after you) you will have to cast Mindbender and Frigid Armor. Here is a movie showing how to run: E/A Curse of the Nornbear ATFH Elementalist (this build did not work for me, it does not work anymore) Attributes and Skills prof=e/a dagger=12 earth=10+1+3 water=8+3 ene=2+3 air=0+3 fire=0+3phoenblossomstrikescanmove likebattle standard of honorof stabilityarmor/build Equipment *Armor **All Radiant Insignias *Weapons **Daggers +20% enchanting zealous 15%damage while enchanted Bonders Bonder 1 prof=Mo/N blo=8 hea=8+1+3 pro=11+3 div=9MendingbarrierBondBondSignetRebirthof DevotionRitual/build Bonder 2 prof=Mo/N blo=4 smi=12+3 pro=10+1+3 div=7of HonorSpiritBondBondSignetis Powerof DevotionRitual/build Bonder 3 prof=Mo/N blo=11 pro=11+1+2 div=8SpiritSuccorBondBondSignetis Powerof DevotionRitual/build Usage Use the guide that you can find here: Build:Any/A ATFH Runner. Cast Life barrier after you casted Protective Bond.